


Out of the Rain

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Gen, Rain, Weakness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-28
Updated: 2006-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo barely escapes from the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Rain"

Kyo crawled under the kotatsu and shivered until the warmth finally penetrated his sweater. He hated the rain. A sudden shower had popped up on his way home from school today and he almost hadn't made it the last few meters into the house. As it was, he really should go upstairs and change into something dry, but he just didn't have the energy.

Even making it under the table where there was warmth and enclosure and a barrier between him and The rain was almost more than he could manage. He would just stay here, in a tight little ball, until he dried off and the rain stopped. The rat was off doing something for the student council, so he shouldn't be back any time soon, and Shigure had said that morning that he was meeting with Hatori and Akito, so no one should be around to witness his lapse.

And as long as no one was around to witness his moment of weakness, no one would know how pathetic the cat really was.


End file.
